


Маленькие радости

by Ryola



Series: Маленькие радости [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryola/pseuds/Ryola
Summary: Шерлок никогда не питал восторга по поводу детей, но его знания в этой области, определенно, требуют корректировки. Разве не должна Рози тихо спать в своей кроватке, иногда прерываясь на еду и игры?





	Маленькие радости

Люди находят красоту в разных вещах. В предрассветном небе, усеянным низкими облаками; в пении птиц, радующихся новому дню; или легчайшей дымке, которая заботливым одеялом ложится на заспанный город. Даже ветер, покачивающий листья на ближайшем дереве может быть прекрасен. Но Шерлок не испытывает никакого восторга, глядя на зрелище за окном. Что с того, что сгустки пара снизу подсвечиваются оранжево-розовым, а светлеющее небо напоминает по цвету персиковый йогурт? Он ненавидит персиковый йогурт. И как же дотошно, снова и снова, вытягивает высокую ноту какая-то птица. Дедукция спит — хоть кто-то должна — так что Шерлоку все равно какая.

Плотная штора легко выскальзывает из пальцев и гостиная погружается в темноту. Лучше не стало, определенно. А от комбинации ветра и дымки Шерлоку неистово захотелось курить, но сигарет, конечно же, нет. Чувство несправедливости смешивается с раздражением и трансформируется в бессилие, которое гораздо, гораздо хуже скуки. Шерлок с тоской вздыхает. Мог ли он подумать, что однажды будет скучать по скуке?

***

Шерлок лежит, гипнотизируя таблицу Менделеева, пока этажом выше дочь Джона издает душераздирающие звуки. Они проникают, кажется, прямиком в мозг, посылая вибрацию по нервным окончаниям. Снова и снова. Это невыносимо.

Шерлок никогда не питал восторга по поводу детей, но его знания в этой области, _определенно_, требуют корректировки. Разве не должна Рози тихо спать в своей кроватке, иногда прерываясь на еду и игры? Возможно, с ней что-то не так или она унаследовала чей-то скверный характер? Например, своей матери, злобно думает Шерлок. Он не знаком с Мэри Морстен, но ему достаточно того, что она работает на Майкрофта.

Несмотря на пренебрежительное отношение Шерлока ко сну, он всегда давал своему транспорту полноценный отдых. И, проведя на ногах день-другой, позволял себе поваляться в кровати до обеда. Но то, что происходит теперь, отличается от любого пережитого им опыта. Сон и бодрствование больше не имеют четкой границы. Неудивительно, что Джон принял Шерлока за галлюцинацию при встрече.

Мысли вяло бродят в голове, словно зомби в том фильме, который они когда-то смотрели. Но даже в нынешнем состоянии нетрудно понять, что уж лучше совсем не спать, чем проснуться на этапе засыпания снова. Если его истощение дойдет до критической отметки, рассуждает Шерлок, он сможет отключить функцию чуткого сна и поспать, не обращая внимания на крики. Джон ведь смог. Так что Шерлок выбирается из объятий кровати, оставляя раздражающую прохладу элитного постельного белья и упругость лучшего, но бесполезного, ортопедического матраса. «Первоклассный сон гарантирован», — говорил ему улыбчивый консультант. У него точно не было детей.

Выйдя из комнаты, Шерлок замирает у кухонного стола. Пальцы ласково очерчивают угол, ощущая грубоватую текстуру древесины, скользят выше, там где запечатлены воспоминания — царапины и ямки. Он помнит каждую, и встречает их, словно старых подруг. Его горький вздох внезапно звучит очень громко, и до Шерлока доходит, что Рози больше не кричит.

Все теперь иначе. Исчез тот резкий запах, который обычно бывает в химических лабораториях, да и склянки для экспериментов давно сменились обычной посудой. А гостиная превратилась в игровую комнату Рози. Шерлок не понимает, зачем, собственно, он сюда пришел? Скрипку взять нельзя, в этом доме и так хватает шума. Да и заняться поисками нового дела тоже не получится. Потому что Шерлок соображает сейчас хуже, чем Андерсон. Раздражение расползается в теле, словно плесень по влажным стенам. Как Джон это выносит? Кажется, он что-то говорил про маленькие радости, которые нужно искать в простых вещах. Совет из интернета. Глупость, конечно, но в данных обстоятельствах… Шерлок озирается. Темнота не даёт ему подсказок, так что он принимает решение добраться до окна. Судя по всему, скоро должен начаться рассвет, а это красиво, чем не маленькая радость?

***

Когда под ногами скрипит паркетная доска, до Шерлока внезапно доходит, что он мог включить свет. Джон с Рози ведь этажом выше, бога ради, кому бы он этим помешал? Но теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Шерлок ощущает себя болваном, который крадётся сквозь темноту. Он аккуратно минует диван и вдруг наступает на что-то мягкое. Черт! Сердце бухается куда-то на дно желудка. И хотя через мгновение мозг ворчливо сообщает ему, что у желудка дно сверху, а наступил он на носок или мягкую игрушку, он уже отшатывается назад. Его нога тут же приземляется на что-то пластиковое. Шерлок знает о боли все, но почему-то оказывается не готов к тому, что эта _проклятая штука_ вонзится, словно иглы, в его нервные окончания. Шерлок тихо рычит все известные ему ругательства и прыгает на одной ноге, отчего что-то предательски шуршит в ответ. Чёртова полоса с препятствиями, а не гостиная! Шерлок утирает влагу под глазами и, решительно опустившись на корточки, начинает шарить руками по полу. Он намерен докопаться до истины, потому что он раскрывал самые запутанные преступления, ловил кровожадных серийных маньяков, подделал собственную смерть, накрыл преступную сеть Мориарти и вернулся… Когда свет резко включается, Шерлок морщится, но тут же замечает, что искал.

— Ага! — Шерлок поддевает штуковину пальцами и приподнимает ее, рассматривая, словно важную улику.

— Шерлок? Что ты делаешь?

Голос Джона тихий и усталый. Да и выглядит он не намного лучше, стоя недалеко от выключателя в застиранной футболке и трусах. Шерлок осознает, что сам одет так же. Они с Джоном никогда раньше не ходили друг перед другом в таком виде, если не считать случайных столкновений в ванной. Взгляд Джона, направленный на Шерлока не заинтересованный, не удивленный и не смущенный. Честно говоря, никакой. И Шерлок ловит себя на том, что готов прослезиться из-за внезапной жалости к лучшему другу. Что за чертовщина с ним происходит?

— Раскрываю дело, — шепчет Шерлок, немного справившись с накатившими эмоциями. — И это, Джон, — самая настоящая преступница.

***

Странные ощущения пробиваются сквозь сон: что-то давит на плечо Шерлока и его живот. Но в остальном ему очень тепло, и хорошо. Нет _превосходно_, ведь он наконец-то спит. Точнее, спал, потому что в данный момент он медленно пробуждается. Это то прекрасное состояние дремы, когда можно понежиться с закрытыми глазами, но не уходить глубоко в сон. Шерлок позволяет себе удовлетворённо вздохнуть, и будто в ответ на это, рядом кто-то шевелится.

Шерлок резко распахивает глаза и обнаруживает себя лежащим в комнате Джона, с ним же в обнимку. Буквально. Голова Джона лежит на его плече, а рука — поперек живота. Шерлок растерянно моргает, думая, что это лишь плод его воображения. Но через несколько секунд расслабляется. Галлюцинации не бывают настолько четкими, в этом он неплохо разбирается. Шерлок не просто видит Джона, он чувствует тепло его тела и чем он пахнет: дезодорант, пот, мыло и детская смесь.

У Джона даже во сне усталое лицо, а солнечный свет, просачивающийся в промежутке между шторами, окрашивает его в болезненный желтоватый оттенок. У него стало больше морщин на лице и седины в волосах. Но Шерлок улыбается увиденному, потому что это Джон. Его Джон. Все та же неизменная величина в меняющемся мире. Он лучше рассвета и пения птиц, думает Шерлок, аккуратно зарываясь носом в пепельные волосы. Они мягкие и пахнут чем-то сладким. Веки Джона подрагивают и медленно открываются. Он не отшатывается в сторону, и не убирает руку, а лишь лениво моргает.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло произносит он.

— Да. На редкость, — соглашается Шерлок.

— Как тихо…

— Похоже, твоя дочь наконец решила, что нам всем нужен сон.

Они замолкают. Лёгкая неловкость происходящего разбивается о тепло и спокойствие, словно волна о скалы. Шерлоку давно не было так хорошо. Он поспал, рядом с ним лежит Джон, который — невероятно — не кричит, что он не гей. Опровержение его бесконечному отрицанию красноречиво упирается Шерлоку в бедро, и это… ну, с точки зрения физиологии, объяснимо. Он ведь тоже в некоторой степени рад проснуться. Или рад Джону. Или тому и другому. Джон слегка ёрзает и издает странный звук: это может быть стон, а может быть вздох. И его рука крепче охватывает тело Шерлока.

— Шерлок?

— Мм?

— Я скучал по тебе.

***

Преступницей оказывается большая ярко-желтая деталь от конструктора. Джон высказывает по этому поводу примерно ноль энтузиазма. Даже брови не поднимает.

— Видишь эти бугорки, Джон? — горячим шепотом продолжает Шерлок. — Эти выступы, которые нужны для того, чтобы соединить эту деталь с другой и построить то, что твоя дочь посчитает машинкой, или замком принцессы, или… головой зомби.

— Зомби зелёные или серые, а это штука жёлтая, — Джон потирает шею.

— Кто сказал, какими должны быть зомби? — Шерлок моргает.

— Это общеизвестный… о, да бога ради, к черту зомби. Что там с этими бугорками?

— Да, Джон, эти бугорки, которые якобы помогают детям развиваться, — настоящие пыточные приспособления. Твоя дочь оставила эту деталь тут, а я наступил на нее. Боль адская, если хочешь знать.

— Да, я в курсе, — безразлично тянет Джон. — Но что вообще ты тут делал?

— Смотрел в окно.

— Зачем?

— А ты почему спустился?

Джон не успевает ответить, потому что сверху доносится детский плач и Шерлок с Джоном вздрагивают.

— Рози опять проснулась, — зачем-то говорит Шерлок вполне очевидную вещь.

Джон бледнеет, а пустота в его глазах кажется слишком пугающей. Шерлок ничего не знает о том, какими должны быть по цвету зомби. Но по его скромному мнению, один, белый как бумага, прямо сейчас стоит перед ним.

— Хочешь, я мог бы?.. — Шерлок замолкает. Он не знает, что собирается предложить. Помощь? Поддержку? Дружеское плечо для рыданий?

— Да. Хочу, — говорит Джон устало, но уверенно.

***

Если бы Шерлок попытался объяснить, как все произошло, он бы наверняка не смог. Вот они лежат рядом, а через мгновение тянутся друг к другу, словно решение поцеловаться единственное, что приходит им в головы. А потом Джон садится на бедра Шерлока и, чуть склонив голову, приоткрывает губы. Идеально. Шерлок давно не целовался, но его рот сам знает что делать: он приоткрывается навстречу языку Джона — горячему, мягкому, влажному. На вкус он пряно-кислый и несвежий, но самый желанный. Руки Джона торопливо зарываются Шерлоку под футболку. И ощущение ладоней Джона на его животе и груди такое приятное, но внезапно Джон замирает. 

— Ты же не?.. — растеряно шепчет он.

— Не тормози, Джон, — раздражённо шипит Шерлок. — Не против, не девственник, не останавливайся. Ещё что-нибудь? Или подождем, пока Рози проснется?

— О, боже, нет, — шепчет Джон и снова атакует его рот. 

Шерлок чувствует, как желание Джона поскорее снять с них одежду борется с потребностью сделать все _правильно_. Черт бы побрал этого Джона Уотсона. Шерлок помогает ему определиться и скользит рукой между его ног. От прикосновения к члену, Джон издает такой стон, что горло Шерлока вибрирует.

— Тише, — шикает Шерлок, прервав поцелуй, но самодовольная улыбка сама собой рождается на его губах.

Джон в отместку слегка сжимает его яйца. 

— Я. Скучал. По тебе. Ты. Засранец. Никогда. Больше. Никогда. Никогда. Никогда...

Джон целует, кусает, гладит и это так хорошо, так чудесно, что Шерлоку становится все труднее дышать. Он только шепчет «да, да, да...», то ли соглашаясь с Джоном, то ли наслаждаясь этими ласками. А затем Джон наконец стягивает с Шерлока трусы и следом сбрасывает свои.

***

Источник шума становится все ближе, по мере того как они поднимаются наверх. Шерлок гадает, как миссис Хадсон ещё их не выселила? Святая женщина. В комнате Джона царит непривычный беспорядок, который видно даже в тусклом свете ночника. Вещи валяются небрежной горкой на стуле, а повсюду лежат какие-то игрушки, бутылочки, пустышки, погремушки и смятые в комки салфетки.

— Иди к папочке, — Джон подхватывает заплаканную Рози подмышки и выдавливает из себя милую улыбку. Совершенно пугающую на взгляд Шерлока. Не удивительно, что Рози не успокаивается. По ее щекам текут крупные слезы, изо рта — слюни, а из носа — сопли. Шерлок с удивлением думает, как столько биологических жидкостей, горя и отчаянья помещается в столь маленьком теле?

— Что такое? — спрашивает Джон у Рози. — Может, ты проголодалась? Я кормил тебя совсем недавно, хочешь ещё?

Рози кричит чуть менее надрывно, скорее горько воет, словно раненый зверь. Если бы Шерлок соображал чуть лучше, он бы заинтересовался, как Джон ведёт с Рози диалог? У детей есть свой язык? Джон научился его понимать? А потом Джон заглядывает Рози в рот и заявляет:

— Зубы режутся. Можешь взять ее?

— Да, конечно.

— Пойдешь к Шерлоку, любовь моя? Папочка даст тебе вкусный сироп. Боль пройдет, и ты сможешь уснуть. И мы тоже. Надеюсь...

Джон передает Рози Шерлоку. Ее несчастное красное личико блестит от влаги, и Шерлок решает, что это должно раздражать не меньше, чем режущиеся зубы. Поэтому он выдергивает салфетку из большой пачки на прикроватной тумбочке, и аккуратно вытирает ее щеки, губы, нос. Шерлок старается быть деликатным. Он понятия не имеет, с какой силой нужно делать эти манипуляции. К счастью, его возня отвлекает Рози и она замолкает, глядя на него большими синими глазами.

— О, нам нравится Шерлок? — неожиданно тепло мурлычет Джон, появляясь со шприцем, наполненным розовой жидкостью. — Вот так, иди сюда.

Шерлок передает Рози Джону и внезапно ощущает себя совершенно обессиленным. Он оседает на кровать без капли былой грациозности, напоминая скорее мешок с яблоками. Чертовски усталый мешок с яблоками.

— Ложись, — предлагает Джон. — Если ты упадешь по дороге в спальню, я не смогу тебе помочь. А тут вполне хватит места для двоих.

Шерлок без возражений соглашается с этим доводом и быстро растягивается на постели Джона. Его тело моментально становится тяжёлым, а сознание уплывает в объятия долгожданного сна.

***

Не так Шерлок представлял их с Джоном первый раз. В его фантазиях не было дикой спешки под одеялом, отчаянных поцелуев и неприличных звуков, создаваемых влагой и трением. Не было горячего шепота Джона о том, как сильно он скучал и как прекрасен Шерлок. Не было и веселого смеха Рози, который заставил их обоих замереть с широко распахнутыми от страха глазами. Этот смех доносился вовсе не из кроватки, а этажом ниже, из их гостиной.

Джон, ругнувшись, вскакивает первым. Отбросив одеяло в сторону, он принимается искать одежду. Впопыхах он случайно хватает футболку Шерлока, которая обтягивает его широкую грудь, словно вторая кожа, но Джон не обращает на это внимание.

— Пистолет, — напоминает Шерлок.

— Знаю.

Когда они спускаются в гостиную, Шерлок мысленно готовится к спасательной миссии. Он ожидает увидеть тайного агента Мориарти или даже самого Мориарти с дыркой в голове. Но никак не Майкрофта и, судя по всему — Мэри Морстен. По крайней мере, Шерлок понимает, в чем причина смеха Рози. Мэри держит ее на вытянутых руках, и катает по воздуху, словно маленький самолётик. Джон нелепо замирает с поднятым в руке пистолетом, ни в кого не целясь, просто не в силах справиться с шоком.

— Добрый вечер, Шерлок, Джон, — на лице Майкрофта расползается гаденькая широкая улыбка. — Хорошо провели время, я полагаю?

Мэри бросает на них быстрый оценивающий взгляд, но такой цепкий и внимательный, что Шерлок с трудом подавляет желание одернуть короткую джонову футболку, чтобы прикрыть пах.

— Не успели, — заключает она.

— Да, да, конечно, — лениво соглашается Майкрофт. — Джон, может опустишь пистолет? Твоего внешнего вида достаточно, чтобы напугать кого угодно. Я бы попросил опустить еще кое-что, но думаю, стыда хватит для того, чтобы это случилось… _естественным путем_.

***

Когда Шерлок с Джоном добираются до комнаты, они, кажется, оба слегка не в себе. Они хихикают, привалившись к двери, пока нервное напряжение не покидает их тела вместе с выдохами. 

— Я ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким идиотом, — фыркает Шерлок.

— Ты ведь подделал свою смерть, — беззлобно шутит Джон.

— А ты решил стать отцом.

— Туше.

Джон относит пистолет в сейф, и откашлявшись, говорит:

— Если ты все ещё хочешь, у нас есть время… пока Мэри… Кхм-кхм.

Шерлока умиляет этюд в неловких тонах в исполнении Джона. Он подходит ближе и, склонившись к его уху, горячо выдыхает:

— Предлагаешь по-быстрому перепихнуться под одеялом, _Джон_?

Шерлок произносит имя Джона чуть более низким голосом, всего на полтона, но какой эффект! Джон резко втягивает воздух через нос, а по его шее бегут мурашки. Он любит слушать. Определенно, его это заводит. Шерлок проводит кончиком пальца по гусиной коже, и Джон сглатывает.

— Не совсем… — хрипло отвечает он.

***

Майкрофт откровенно наслаждается своим положением, сидя в кресле Шерлока, словно король на троне.

— Э-э-э… привет, Мэри. Привет, Майкрофт, — бормочет, покрасневший Джон, опуская пистолет. — Что вы тут делаете?

— Я приехала навестить дочь. Мы ведь договаривались, ты разве не помнишь? Как же она выросла! — Мэри делает ещё одно движение руками, от которого Рози опять заливается звонким смехом.

— Почему я не слышал, когда ты пришла? — Джон растерянно хмурится.

— Да что с тобой, Джон, ты забыл, кем я работаю? Но, конечно, не обошлось без помощи миссис Хадсон. К тому же, у мамы было кое-что интересное для Рози, и она вела себя тихо. Кажется, идея общаться с ней по видеосвязи оказалась действительно хорошей. Она меня вспомнила! Да, солнышко? — Мэри громко чмокает дочку в нос. — А вы так сладко спали, не хотелось вам мешать.

— А я, — говорит Майкрофт, вставая с кресла, — приехал навестить брата, чтобы убедиться, что он нормально привыкает к новым… обстоятельствам. Здравствуй, Шерлок, рад, что ты в порядке. А теперь, с вашего позволения, я пойду. Я увидел все, что хотел и даже больше, — вздыхает он. — Шерлок, Джон, миз Морстен, счастливо оставаться. Не провожайте меня.

Когда Майкрофт уходит, прикрыв за собой дверь, Мэри моментально преображается и серьезность на ее лице сменяется усмешкой:

— Я — Мэри, но ты и так об этом знаешь, — Мэри перехватывает Рози левой рукой, а правую протягивает Шерлоку.

— Шерлок, но ты и так об этом знаешь, — отвечает тот нарочито любезным тоном, сжав небольшую, но крепкую ладонь.

— Конечно. И на вашем месте, я бы не теряла времени зря. Я приехала всего на денёк, а вы, сони, проспали до самого вечера. Так что поторапливайтесь. И ещё, Джон. Рада, что ты наконец-то разобрался со своей бисексуальностью. Давно пора.

Улыбка на лице Мэри такая счастливая, будто она догадалась обо всем раньше Шерлока. Немыслимо. Но Джон тащит его за руку наверх, так что нет времени на вопросы.

***

Язык Джона неторопливо скользит у Шерлока во рту, пока их потные тела остывают и расслабляются. Недавно испытанный оргазм отзывается пульсацией, а воспоминания — фантомным жаром на члене Шерлока. Он помнит события с такой точностью, будто в его голове сохранилась видеозапись.

Все начинается с того, что Джон достает из тумбочки презервативы и лубрикант.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Шерлок своим самым соблазнительным голосом, подходя ближе.

Джон замирает, а во взгляде серых глаз мелькают неуверенность и уязвимость. Возможно, старые страхи, словно змеи, подняли свои головы в его груди. Но когда он шепчет свою просьбу, Шерлок на мгновение прикрывает глаза и сглатывает. Он с обожанием прикасается губами к горячему румянцу, появившемуся на щеках Джона.

— Да, — выдыхает он.

А потом они перебираются на кровать, где Джон так восхитительно раскрывается с пальцами Шерлока внутри. А когда их тела соединяются и привыкают к ощущениям, — жадно подается навстречу, держась за спинку кровати. Их первый секс выходит немного торопливым и, возможно, чуточку отчаянным. Все хорошо, думает Шерлок, целуя мокрую спину Джона успокаивающим поцелуем, они оба слишком долго ждали.

— Ты делал это раньше, — лениво тянет Шерлок, оторвавшись от губ Джона. — Вопрос в том, как я мог этого не заметить? И почему Мэри…_ О!_ Она тебя? Или был кто-то третий? 

— Засранец, ты совсем не изменился, — качает головой Джон. — Я отвечу на все твои вопросы позже, если не возражаешь. У нас есть время до захода солнца, потому что потом…

— Да-да, потом мы опять превратимся в зомби.

— На самом деле ты или человек, или зомби, и не мож…

Шерлок закатывает глаза и прерывает Джона самым приятным способом, прикоснувшись губами к чувствительной коже в уголке рта. Джон давится на полуслове, но совсем не возражает вернуться к поцелуям и прикосновениям.

Солнце соскальзывает за горизонт, окрашивая небо в оранжевые, розовые и фиолетовые цвета. Но Шерлоку с Джоном нет дела до красоты сгущающихся сумерек. Они наслаждаются маленькими радостями, пока могут.


End file.
